1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective containers, and more specifically to a pouch formed of a flexible fabric material for safely containing a heated appliance. The present protective pouch is particularly adapted for containing an electrically heated hair curling iron therein, but may be adapted for containing other appliances having similar configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Heated appliances are used for various tasks and applications, with electrically heated devices, e.g. curling irons, hair dryers, etc. used almost universally for cosmetic purposes. A perennial problem with such appliances, is the storage of the appliance immediately after use, when it is still hot. This is not such a major problem in the household, where space is generally available for storing the appliance after use, but such storage immediately after use becomes a problem during travel, when the appliance and other belongings must be packed immediately after use for travel.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a pouch for containing a heated appliance, which pouch serves to insulate and protect any immediately adjacent articles from the heat emitted from the still hot appliance. The present pouch comprises a structure formed of an inner layer of flexible fabric material having heat resistant properties, with an outer layer of fabric surrounding the inner layer, to form a two ply pocket for the device. Additional features, such as an adjustably positionable top closure, laterally disposed securing straps or ties for the electrical cord, and a hanging strap, may also be provided.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,792 issued on Feb. 18, 1986 to Kay S. Conway, titled xe2x80x9cCase For Curling Iron Or Similar Article,xe2x80x9d describes a pouch formed of a flexible laminate comprising an inner liner and an outer covering. The Conway case differs from the present invention in that (1) Conway stitches the two plies of material together along the bottom and one edge, which results in greater heat transfer between plies, (2) Conway closes his case with a flap which limits the extension of an article therefrom and which limits ventilation of the heated interior of the case, and (3) Conway fails to provide a hanging strap for his case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,610 issued on Apr. 28, 1987 to Dana L. McIntire III, titled xe2x80x9cInsulating Device For Heated Working Tools Such As Welding Torches And The Like,xe2x80x9d describes a pocket or pouch in which a welding or cutting torch may be placed temporarily during a welding or cutting operation. The McIntire, III device is open at both ends and slips over the end of the torch to protect other materials from contact with the heated tip of the torch. No closure is provided, as the device is intended only for temporary use, and is not intended to store the torch for any extended period of time. No hanging strap or cord or accessory ties are provided by McIntire, III with his torch protection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,529 issued on Nov. 5, 1991 to Connie D. Blair, titled xe2x80x9cEnclosure For Curling Iron Or Similar Article,xe2x80x9d describes a hard rectangular case with a separate lid. A partition is provided for separating the curling iron and its electrical cord, with both the iron and cord being placed in the box together. No flexible wall pouch, double ply construction, adjustable closure, or external ties are disclosed by Blair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,456 issued on Apr. 20, 1993 to Rudy Boswell, titled xe2x80x9cCurling Iron Travel Case,xe2x80x9d describes another hard shell case for carrying two curling irons therein. The cords are carried within the Boswell case, rather than externally, as in the present pouch. The Boswell case more closely resembles the case of the Blair U.S. Pat. No. ""529, than it does the present pouch invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,209 issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Patricia N. Jackson et al., titled xe2x80x9cHeat Resistant Curling Iron Cooler,xe2x80x9d describes a device formed of foam rubber with an insulating liner. The foam rubber outer shell holds its shape, unlike the fabric material of the present pouch. Jackson et al. provide an elastic cord to hook over the clamp lever to secure a curling iron in the holder, but do not provide a structure having two plies of fabric material nor any means for securing the electrical cord externally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,607 issued on Nov. 26, 1996 to Anthony G. Drake et al., titled xe2x80x9cCurling Iron Pouch,xe2x80x9d describes a pouch formed of a series of heat resistant fabric sheets. However, due to the construction used by Drake et al., their pouch differs considerably from the present heated appliance pouch. Drake et al. cut four separate pieces of material comprising two pouch sides and two external pocket sides, and stitch them together completely around their common edges. In contrast, the present pouch conserves labor by cutting a single blank each for the inner and outer pockets. The blanks are sewn together along what will become their common open upper edge, then everted and sewn to form a pocket and sleeve. The outer sleeve is then folded over the inner pocket, and stitched along its bottom edge to close the assembly. Moreover, Drake et al. provide only a fixed closure (i.e., snap) for their pouch, whereas the closure of the present pouch may be adjusted to fit different appliances. Also, Drake et al. do not provide a separate external tie for securing the appliance cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,955 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to C. Daniel Calciano, titled xe2x80x9cTransportable Holder For An Electrically Powered Styling Instrument,xe2x80x9d describes a pouch having only a single pocket, with a bifurcated closure flap at the open end thereof. The entire hair curler fits within the Calciano holder, with only the cord extending from the slot of the flap to the outside of the holder. While Calciano provides external cord holding means, the means comprises only a pair of hooks, rather than the positive cord retaining straps of the present pouch. Moreover, no hanging strap is provided for the Calciano holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,757 issued on Mar. 9, 1999 to Adelaida Hernandez, titled xe2x80x9cCarrying Case For Hair Styling Equipment,xe2x80x9d describes a generally rectangular, hard sided briefcase type container. One side has a recess formed therein, with a flexible fabric closure panel overlying the recess. A hair curler or the like may be stored within this recess. The hard materials of which the Hernandez case is constructed, along with its complexity, result in a device more closely related to the travel case of the Boswell U.S. Pat. No. ""456, than to the present appliance pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,826 issued on Sep. 14, 1999 to Barbara J. Lykowski, titled xe2x80x9cCurling Iron Travel Case,xe2x80x9d describes a device formed of multiple layers of heat resistant fabric and including a series of internal pockets. The Lykowski case is sufficiently large and bulky to require a pair of carrying handles, but no hanging loop is disclosed. Lykowski stores the appliance cord within the outer sheet, rather than using a separate tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,542 issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Joseph C. Smith, titled xe2x80x9cSeaming Iron Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a device having opposite open sides when the two ends are brought together for carrying a seaming iron therein. While Smith states that his holder is formed of flexible materials, the drawings suggest that the device is actually formed of three rigid panels, with flexible joints between the two end panels and center panel. In any event, hanging strap, closure strap, or external cord tie are disclosed by Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,122 issued on May 30, 2000 to Charles R. Burns et al., titled xe2x80x9cTravel Pouch For Heated Appliances,xe2x80x9d describes a device which might be considered a simplified variation on the travel case of the Lykowski U.S. Pat. No. ""826 discussed further above. The device folds across its center, and includes a single internal pocket on one side for two curling irons and a band for storage of the electrical cords on the inner surface of the other side. The two sides are closed by Velcro(copyright). No external cord storage ties or hanging loop are provided by Burns et al. for their travel pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,729 issued on Jun. 6, 2000 to Sallie L. Barnes, titled xe2x80x9cHairstyling Accessory Organizing System,xe2x80x9d describes several different embodiments of various containers formed of flexible fabric materials. The most closely related comprises an open top bag with a single external pocket on one side thereof. The device is more closely related to the configuration of a conventional shopping bag, than to the present pouch invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,446 issued on Aug. 29, 2000 to Antoinette Foote, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Curling Iron Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a hard shelled case having an outwardly hinged panel with a series of cylindrical receptacles therein for holding a number of curling irons. The irons may be stored in the lower portion of the closed case when not in use. The Foote curling iron holder thus more closely resembles the hard shell case of the Hernandez U.S. Pat. No. ""757 discussed further above, than the present pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,723 issued on Apr. 3, 2001 to Darren Fields, titled xe2x80x9cTool Wraps,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a fabric panel having various securing means for wrapping and enclosing various types of tools therein. Other, case-like embodiments are also disclosed. Of all of the embodiments disclosed in the Fields patent, the flat wrap embodiments most closely resemble the present pouch. However, they actually more closely resemble the devices of the Lykowski ""826, Burns et al. ""122, and Barnes U.S. Pat. No. ""729 discussed above, than the present pouch for heated appliances invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-261,317 issued on Oct. 13, 1981 to Robert Oberheim et al., titled xe2x80x9cCombined Curling Iron With Cover,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which appears to be a hard shelled case having a generally cylindrical configuration. No closure ties or external cord retaining ties are apparent in the Oberheim et al. design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-270,671 issued on Sep. 20, 1983 to Shinji Yamamoto, titled xe2x80x9cCase For A Hair Roller Set,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a generally rectangular configuration with a series of compartments therein. The Yamamoto design more closely resembles the cases of the Hernandez U.S. Pat. Nos. ""757 and Foote ""446, than it does the present pouch for heated appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. D-281,024 issued on Oct. 15, 1985 to James M. Rittenhouse et al., titled xe2x80x9cCarrying Case For A Hair Curler,xe2x80x9d illustrates another generally rectangular case apparently having a hard shell. The Rittenhouse et al. design more closely resembles the cases of the Hernandez U.S. Pat. Nos. ""757 and Foote ""446, and particularly the Yamamoto U.S. Design Patent No. ""671, than it does the present pouch for heated appliances invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-348,542 issued on Jul. 5, 1994 to John C. Cannella, titled xe2x80x9cCurling Iron Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently comprising a pair of opposed pouches in a single sheet of fabric material. The larger pouch at one end is apparently used to store the curling iron, while the smaller pouch at the opposite end is used for electrical cord storage. The two pouches are apparently folded together for closure of the Cannella holder. Cannella does not provide a permanently open end having an adjustably positionable closure strap thereacross or means of securing the electrical cord externally on the pouch, which features are parts of the present pouch for heated appliances invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,178,407 published on Feb. 11, 1987 to The Silvaflame Company Limited, titled xe2x80x9cContainer For Accessories,xe2x80x9d describes a generally rectangular, hard shelled (sheet metal) case for holding machine tool accessories (clamps, etc.). The Silvaflame case thus more closely resembles the hard shell cases of the Hernandez U.S. Utility Patent Nos. ""757 and Foote ""446 and the Yamamoto U.S. Design Patent Nos. ""671 and Rittenhouse et al. ""024, than it does the present pouch for heated appliances invention.
European Patent Publication No. 313,689 published on May 3, 1989 to A. L. Mother""s Helpers Industries Inc., titled xe2x80x9cDisposable Kit For Toiletry Or Like Products,xe2x80x9d describes an article formed of thin sheet plastic, having a relatively large pouch at one end and a shallower pocket at the opposite end. Additional article storage is provided by a series of smaller pockets outside the large main pocket. The kit is folded closed after use with the pocket and pouch to the inside, with the outer surface doubled over. The resulting configuration more closely resembles the curling iron holder of the Cannella U.S. Design Patent No. ""542, than it does the present pouch for heated appliances invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,226,009 issued on Jun. 20, 1990 to Rodney B. Storach, titled xe2x80x9cTool Box,xe2x80x9d describes a box having a hard plastic shell with a swing out upper front portion. The Storach box more closely resembles the various other hard shelled cases of various patent publications discussed further above, than it does the present pouch for heated appliances.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-135,486 published on May 17, 1994 to Seiichi Nakada et al., titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Packing Iron,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a shipping container apparently formed of cardboard or the like, in which a clothing iron and a stand for the iron are packed for shipping. The economically disposable materials used for such shipping boxes are not suitable for the heat resistance required for containers adapted for holding heating appliances immediately after use, as in the present invention. In any event, the rigid structure of the box of the Japanese Patent Publication more closely resembles the other hard shell cases of the various patent publications discussed further above, than it does the present pouch for heated appliances.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a pouch for heated appliances, for protecting articles external to the pouch from damage from the heat of the recently used appliance. The present pouch is particularly suitable for use in containing a curling iron and its electrical cord for travel, as when the iron must be packed away immediately after use when checking out of a motel or hotel room during travel. However, the present pouch for heated appliances may be adapted or used for containing other types of heating appliances as well.
The present pouch is formed of an inner sheet of heat resistant material, and an outer sheet of material enclosing the inner sheet. The pouch is essentially formed by cutting a single sheet of material each for the inner sheet and outer sheets. The two sheets are sewn together along a common edge, which will become the opening for the completed pouch. Both sheets are then folded laterally and stitched along their respective outer lateral edges, with the outer sheet also being sewn closed along its bottom edge. Any ties, closure tabs, and/or hanging loop are also stitched in place during this operation.
At this point, the assembly is everted to place all stitching to the inside, with the intended exterior surface of the outer layer facing outwardly. The bottom end of the inner pocket is sewn closed, and the inner pocket is tucked into the outer pocket to form the completed double pocketed pouch. The common upper edge remains permanently open to the inner pocket, with a strap of hook and loop fabric material extending across the opening to secure removably to a mating spot of hook and loop material on the opposite side of the opening. The strap is adapted for passing between the handle and the clip or clamp lever of a curling iron, thereby securing the iron within the pouch and allowing heat to escape from the open end of the pouch. The present pouch may include additional features as well, such as a hanging strap and an external tie or ties for securing the electrical cord of the appliance externally from the heating appliance within the pouch, thereby precluding heat damage to the cord.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a pouch for holding a heated appliance therein, for protecting adjacent articles from heat emitted by the heated appliance placed within the pouch.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a pouch comprising an inner pocket of heat resistant fabric material, and an external secondary sheet of material forming a double pocket structure, with the two pockets being connected only along their common open upper edges or top.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pouch formed of only two basic sheets of material, with the two sheets being folded along their common centerline before stitching, with the folded edge defining one side of the pouch.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a pouch having a permanently open top with an appliance retaining band removably extending thereacross, and further including a hanging loop and external power cord securing ties.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.